1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blenders. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand held blender.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand held blenders including immersion blenders, are well known. Typically, these blenders have a tall, tubular hand grip portion that contains a motor, from which extends a shaft that may be immersed right into a liquid or mixture to puree or chop the contents. Many immersion blenders come with a whisk attachment (good for whipping cream), and other accoutrements, such as strainers or beakers, for mixing individual drinks. Some also come with wall mounts. In addition, these blenders may have variable speeds and be entirely portable.
Immersion blenders are very practical for their specific purpose. Conventionally, such blenders are used in combination with any of a variety of separate containers to process (e.g., mix, chop, cut, etc.) any of a variety of different food stuffs of various consistencies from solid to viscous to liquid.
During the comminuting or mixing process, it can often be difficult and/or awkward to control or manipulate these blenders because the hand grip portions are primarily designed to conform to the geometry of the motor contained therein rather than to ergonomically conform to a person's hand or hands. Accordingly, notwithstanding what is currently known in relation to immersion blenders, there remains a need for an immersion blender having one or more ergonomic hand grip portions suitable to facilitate easy control and/or manipulation of the blender during use.